Human After All
by sonicxelerizo147
Summary: Tras un inesperado accidente Sonic y sus amigos son teletransportados a una dimensión distante en la que al parecer solo habitan los humanos y al que cuyo planeta le llaman "Tierra"...pero algo extraño le ha ocurrido a nuestros héroes al ser transportados, algo no es del todo igual en ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos compañeros fanfictioners :D, eh estado en un momento de inspiración y al ver que habían varias historias de humanos que van al mundo de Sonic y se convierten en erizos o en cualquier otro animal como con el fic de "Viviendo en Mobius" de Galaxy The Hedgehog o el de "Conexión de Mundos" de Amy Rose FanGirl (muy buenos de por cierto, sigan así :D) pues se me vino a la mente hacer uno como esos, pero luego pensé "¿por que no en hacerlo al revés?", muajajajaja y es así como se me ocurrió este fic :3.

Bueno aquí el primer capitulo :D

* * *

Capítulo 1-Un terrible desastre

Mientras las demás personas del planeta Mobius se encontraban tranquilas en sus hogares o en otros lados, nuestros héroes luchaban en otra batalla para vencer al mal. Sonic y sus amigos se encontraban en otra batalla para derrotar al malvado doctor Eggman que se encontraba luchando una vez más por conquistar al mundo esta vez con un nuevo invento el cual llevaba el nombre de "Egg-Portal" con el que podía atravesar dimensiones rápidamente utilizando la energía de las 7 Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman:-Jojojojojo jamás me vencerán jajajajaja-

Sonic trato de darle un golpe a la silla flotante de Eggman, lugar donde se encontraba el Egg-Portal, pero el cientifico acciono el arma asiéndolo desaparecer rápidamente de ahí .

Sonic:-¡Rayos lo volvió a hacer!- dijo mientras trataba de encontrar al hombre huevo.

Knuckles:-No lo veo por ningún lado- haciendo lo mismo que el erizo.

De repente cuando los dos estuvieron distraídos Eggman apareció delante de ellos y los ataco con uno de sus misiles, haciendo que estos dos no lo pudieran esquivar y cayeran heridos al suelo. Sonic y Knuckles trataron de levantarse y Eggman trato de atacarlos otra vez pero por suerte Tails lo ataco primero con unas balas de su avión "El Tornado" haciendo que este retrocediera.

Eggman:-Rrrrrr me las pagaras- dijo enojado.

Eggman se teletransporto hasta donde estaba el zorrito y comenzó a atacarlo, Tails intento esquivar los disparos pero eran demasiados y muy pronto le daría alguno.

Sonic:-Tails está en problemas- dijo mientras veía a Eggman atacar a Tails.

Knuckles:-Tengo una idea-

Sonic:-¿Aa?-

El equidna tomo por el brazo a Sonic y dando unas cuantas vueltas lanzo con gran fuerza al erizo haciéndolo ir a una gran velocidad hacia Eggman, Sonic llego hasta el doctor y le dio un gran golpe haciendo que su silla empezara a caer. Cuando Eggman llego al suelo, todos fueron hacia él, Eggman trato de accionar su arma pero no pudo hacerla funcionar.

Eggman:-No, no, no, no, no, no puedo perder ahora- dijo molesto mientras golpeando su silla.

Sonic:-Muy tarde doctor- dijo burlonamente.

Sonic extendió la mano para quitarle las Chaos Emeralds a Eggman pero de repente dos robots con un rifle entre manos salieron y fueron hacia Eggman para ayudarlo.

Decoe:-No se preocupe doctor-

Bocoe:-Decoe y yo nos encargaremos de ellos-

Cuando los dos robots estuvieron junto a Eggman empezaron a apuntar con el rifle a Sonic y a los demás.

Bocoe:-Aquí estamos para ayudarlo doctor-

Eggman:-¿Qué arma traen ustedes dos?- dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo el arma.

Bocoe se acercó más a la silla del doctor y comenzó a presionar unos botones para hacer funcionar el Egg-Portal, luego Decoe conecto el rifle al arma dimensional y apuntaron hacia Sonic y sus amigos.

Decoe:-Con esto seguro los acabaremos- dijo con tono alegre.

Eggman:-¿Ese rifle no es…?- dijo tratando de recordar de que arma se trataba –¡Esperen no disparen!- grito preocupado.

Los dos robots apuntaron y después dispararon el Egg-Portal que se encontraba unido al rifle que habían traído. El Egg-Portal disparo un gran rayo de luz blanca a unos pocos metros de distancia, rápidamente se formó un vórtice luminoso que empezó a absorber todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Eggman:-¡Pero que han hecho!- grito furioso mientras luchaba por no ser absorbido por el vórtice.

Sonic:-¡¿Que esta pasando?!- exclamo mientras trataba de no ser absorbido.

Después de unos segundos el vórtice dejo de atraer cosas hacia él, pero de repente se empezó a deformar completamente, después se elevó rápidamente a una corta distancia y comenzó a emitir una luz blanca tan potente que ni siquiera se podía ver el objeto directamente; la luz comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte hasta que cubrió toda el área en donde se encontraba y quizás aún más lejos.

Tails:-¡Sonic!- grito asustado.

Todo termino cuando la luz por fin había desaparecido. Sonic se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo que al parecer se trataba pavimento; luego de haber transcurrido bastante tiempo Sonic comenzó a recuperar conciencia, y, después de unos cuantos minutos reacciono completamente.

Sonic:-¿Qué paso?- pronuncio algo adolorido.

Sonic se levantó lentamente y con algo de trabajo, vio a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar sin saber a dónde iba o donde estaba.

Sonic:-¿Dónde estarán los demás?- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza –Porque es de noche si hace unos momentos era de día…que extraño- viendo hacia el cielo –¿y como llegue a esta ciudad?- dijo algo confuso.

Sonic continúo caminando por aquella ciudad, hasta que paro al pasar por una tienda de televisores en donde vio a un ser extraño reflejarse en la pantalla de uno de esos aparatos.

Sonic:-¡¿Un humano?!- exclamo sorprendido –y no es Eggman- inspeccionando al ser –este está más delgado, tiene el pelo muy alborotado y de un color más o menos azul, y aparte está desnudo jajajaja- riéndose del humano –pero…¿Por qué hace los mismos movimientos que yo?-

Sonic continuo viendo aquel humano que hacia exactamente lo que él, lo siguió y siguió viendo, pero, tras unos cuantos segundos se empezó a asustar; cerro fuertemente los parpados y subió su mano derecha hasta la altura de sus ojos, luego abrió sus parpados lentamente y lo que observo fue algo tan aterrador que no podía creerlo, su mano estaba diferente a como la recordaba; se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se asustó aún más al no sentir sus orejas o sus púas; por último volteo a ver discretamente su cuerpo lo cual termino dejando aún más aterrado.

Sonic:-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No puede ser, yo soy el humano!, ¡¿Pero cómo paso esto?!- grito aterrado mientras se inspeccionaba.

De repente mientras Sonic seguía viendo todo su cuerpo una muchacha se acercaba caminando, cuando ella estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta del muchacho desnudo que se encontraba en frente de la tienda de televisiones.

Sonic:-¡No, no, no!- decía preocupado –¿Aa?- dijo mientras se percataba de la presencia de la chica humana.

La muchacha solo se le quedo viendo a Sonic por un rato y después salió corriendo de ese lugar mientras gritaba aterrada.

Muchacha:-¡Un chico desnudo muy guapo!- grito mientras corría lejos.

Sonic:-No puedo dejar que alguien más me vea desnudo- dijo mientras trataba de cubrirse –Necesito encontrar algo que ponerme-

Sonic comenzó a correr rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad buscando algún lugar en el que pudiera encontrar algo que ponerse. Por suerte después de un rato de seguir corriendo desnudo encontró una tienda de ropa.

Sonic:-Boutique Black Rose…¡ahí hay ropa!- exclamo emocionado.

Sonic fue corriendo rápidamente hasta la puerta de entrada de la Boutique, lo malo es que se encontraba cerrada pero lo bueno es que era de cristal, así que Sonic solo la rompió y entro velozmente a la Boutique. Después de un rato Sonic salió de ahí llevando puesto una camisa ajustada sin mangas color azul marino lo cual le hacía resaltar más los músculos que se le veían siendo humano, un pantalón recto color azul mediterráneo y los mismos tenis rojos con blanco de siempre.

Sonic:-Seguramente los demás también fueron teletransportados a este mundo…si es así tengo que encontrarlos-

Sonic comenzó a correr velozmente por la ciudad sin saber que había pasado en realidad, sin estar seguro si los demás estarían ahí y con el mismo cambio que él tuvo al llegar, y sin tener idea que es lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante en ese lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

*suspiro* cuanto tiempo paso jajaja. Bueno sin más cosas que decir, aquí esta el capitulo dos de Human After All, wau sentí que esta vez si demore en actualizar jajaja XD.

Bueno...VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO :D

* * *

Capítulo 2-Humano después de todo

Sonic se encontraba dormido en una de las ramas de un árbol como solía hacer casi siempre. Tras unos instantes comenzó a despertarse y luego abrió lentamente los parpados, después de que estuvo totalmente miro sus brazos para ver si seguían siendo de aspecto humano.

Sonic:-Sigo siendo humano- dijo desanimado –humano después de todo-

Se quedó viendo los grandes edificios de aquel extraño lugar en que habían demasiados humanos; era increíble ver la cantidad de aquella especie y aunque todos fueran humanos los habían de diferentes tamaños y colores.

Sonic:-Lo bueno es que puedo estar entre ellos y notaran ninguna diferencia-

Sonic se estiro un poco y bajo de un salto de aquel árbol. Siguió observando aquellos edificios con cara de asombro y curiosidad, tras unos segundos empezó a caminar sin saber a dónde iba. Mientras caminaba por la ciudad veía a la gente pasar a su alrededor, todos eran humanos. Paso por cerca de un grupo de chicas las cuales se le quedaron viendo al chico de pelo azul.

Sonic:-¿Por qué se me quedan viendo así?- pregunto curioso.

Después de caminar bastante tiempo se sentó debajo de un árbol de un parque para descansar un poco ya que lo confundía estar en ese sitio, casi no había lugar el cual no estuvieran esos edificios y los motones de humanos caminando por ahí.

Sonic:-Este lugar sí que es grande, no sé si sea bueno utilizar mis poderes en frente de estos humanos-

Mientras se cuestionaba con esa pregunta, una señora con una niña se acercaban hacia donde él se encontraba. Cuando estuvieron casi en frente de Sonic, la niña lo volteo a ver ya que le llamo la atención del color de su cabello.

Niña:-Mira mamá ese muchacho tiene el pelo azul- dijo fascinada.

Sonic se quedó extrañado por el comentario de la niña, al parecer los humanos no tenían ese color de cabello, por eso luego se le quedaban viendo raro las demás personas. Sonic agacho la cabeza, luego la volvió a levantar y vio cerca de otro árbol a una pequeña niña que usaba un vestido naranja y que al parecer tenía el cabello del mismo color el cual lo tenía agarrado con dos coletas, pero había algo en ella que ha Sonic se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Sonic se levantó y fue en dirección hacia donde se encontraba esa niña. Cuando el joven de pelo azul estuvo en frente de ella se le acercó un poco con cara de curiosidad y la niña hiso exactamente lo mismo, hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta de quien estaba en frente suyo.

Sonic:-¿Cream?- pregunto haciendo un gesto de curiosidad.

En efecto esa niña era Cream ya que no le había respondido a Sonic sino que solamente se abalanzo a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Cream:-¿Sonic eres tú?-

Sonic:-Sí, soy yo Cream-

Cream:-¿Que nos ha pasado?- pregunto con tristeza.

Sonic:-No lo sé Cream, pero lo que si se es que todo fue obra de Eggman-

Cream:-Estoy tan preocupada- dijo mientras dejaba de abrazar a Sonic –¿será que los demás también estén en este sitio?-

Sonic:-Si nosotros dos estamos aquí seguramente ellos también-

De repente mientras platicaban la bolsa que traía consigo Cream se comenzó a mover, Sonic se le quedo viendo extrañado por lo que hacia la bolsa.

Sonic:-¿Qué traes ahí Cream?- pregunto mientras señalaba la bolsa.

Cream solo tomo la bolsa y después la abrió. Tras unos instantes saco un gatito azul cielo con las puntas de las patas, cola y orejas de un color amarillo y que traía un moño rojo en el cuello.

Sonic:-¿Un gato?-

Cream:-No es cualquier gato…es Cheese-

Sonic:-¡¿Es Cheese?! ¿Por qué es un gato?- pregunto confuso e impresionado.

Cream:-No lo sé, cuando desperté vi que había cambiado después busque a Cheese y vi que se transformó en un gatito de color azul cielo; tuve que ocultarlo ya que la gente de aquí al parecer no ha visto gatos de color azul ni con alas-

Cheese:-Mew, Mew- exclamo con la cabeza agachada.

Cream:-Incluso ya no dice "Chao"-

Sonic:-Esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro, ¿Por qué nosotros nos transformamos en humanos y Cheese en un animal?-

Cream:-No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que alguien vea a Cheese- dijo preocupada.

Sonic:-Tenemos que encontrar a los demás y rápido-

Cream:-Sí- afirmando con la cabeza.

Los dos se pusieron a caminar lejos de aquel parque para ponerse a buscar a sus amigos. Siguieron caminando durante un largo rato pero seguían sin encontrar a nadie.

Cream:-Estoy cansada Sonic-

Sonic:-Si yo también, este lugar es inmenso…creo que tengo hambre-

Los dos se detuvieron y Sonic comenzó a observar a su alrededor para encontrar algún lugar en el que pudieran comer algo. Tras unos instantes vio un pequeño restaurante.

Sonic:-Tal vez ahí podamos comer algo- dijo mientras señalaba el lugar –espero tener un par de rings-

Sonic y Cream fueron corriendo hacia el pequeño restaurante. Después de entrar los dos se sentaron y un camarero fue para tomarles la orden. Los dos pidieron comidas al azar ya que no conocían la comida de ahí. Luego tras unos momentos se pusieron a comer.

Sonic:-Que deliciosa es la comida de aquí- dijo mientras masticaba.

Después de terminar, el mismo camarero fue a cobrarles.

Camarero:-Son 20 dólares-

Sonic:-¡¿20 dólares?!- exclamo preocupado.

Al no tener ni idea alguna de que eran los dólares el chico de pelo azul se empezó a preocupar ya que quien sabe si aceptarían ahí un ring o algo así. Sin tener otra opción que intentarlo, Sonic tomo un ring y se lo enseño al camarero.

Sonic:-No tenemos ni un dólar pero tenemos esto- dijo mientras le daba el ring al camarero.

El camarero tomo el anillo de oro y se quedó sorprendido.

Camarero:-En unos momentos les traigo el cambio-

Y como dijo el camarero, le llevo el cambio al chico de pelo azul. Después de unos instantes Cream y Sonic se fueron del restaurante.

Sonic:-¿Sera que este montón de papel que nos dieron sean los dólares?- dijo mientras veía con duda el dinero.

Cream:-Puede ser-

Cheese:-New- sacando la cabeza de la bolsa.

Cream:-Cheese escóndete- metiendo al pequeño gatito a la bolsa.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad una fuerte explosión se escuchó un poco cerca de ellos. Sonic rápidamente empezó a ver a su alrededor para ver por donde había sido, luego vio en lugar que empezaba a salir humo y empezó a correr velozmente llevándose a Cream. Después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar y vieron a alguien tan familiar sentado en una silla flotante, era el doctor Eggman. El chico de pelo azul se puso en frente de el para llamar su atención.

Sonic:-¡Eggman!-

Eggman:-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, un mocoso de pelo…azul- dijo mientras observaba cuidadosamente al muchacho –Sonic te ves tan cambiado en esa forma humana que casi ni te reconocí jajajajaja-

Sonic:-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-

Eggman:-No cualquier humano tiene el pelo azul y además ya me topé con algunos de tus amigos jojojojo-

Eggman comenzó a disparar rápidamente a Sonic pero este lo esquivo igual de rápido, el chico de pelo azul se acercó velozmente hacia la silla del doctor para golpearla pero Eggman lanzo varios misiles que hicieron retroceder a Sonic, trato de acercarse pero recibió otra vez varios misiles de parte del cientifico pero esta vez casi uno le da en la pierna.

Sonic:-Rayos si sigue así destruirá la ciudad-

Eggman:-Esta vez sí será tu fin erizo jajajaja perdón todavía no me acostumbro a esto jajajaja-

Eggman lanzo un potente misil hacia a uno de los edificios haciendo que una parte de este se empezara a derrumbar cerca de donde estaba Cream. Sonic corrió rápidamente y tomo a Cream para llevársela de ahí, cuando estuvieron a salvo de los escombros del edificio, Eggman los comenzó a apuntar con un láser.

Eggman:-Jajajaja adiós Sonic-

De repente algo golpeo fuertemente la silla del doctor haciendo que este se hiciera para atrás; tras varios segundos la silla de Eggman fue golpeada sin saber este de quien se trataba. Tras un momento los golpes se detuvieron y en frente del doctor apareció un joven humano con pelo color rojo, ojos purpuras que llevaba puesto una camisa negra, una chamarra roja y pantalón azul oscuro.

Eggman:-¡¿Knuckles?!- dijo impresionado.

Knuckles no le respondió y después le dio un fuerte golpe a la silla del doctor que lo mando velozmente volando hacia el cielo. Luego de eso se acercó hacia donde estaba Sonic y Cream, quedando estos dos impresionados de la apariencia del que antes era un equidna.

Knuckles:-¿Por qué se me quedan viendo así?- dijo molesto.

Cream:-Knuckles- dijo con alegría.

Sonic:-Vaya sí que has cambiado, aunque tu temperamento sigue igual-

Knuckles:-No hay tiempo para charlar, si nos quedamos aquí tendremos serios problemas- exclamo mientras observaba los destrozos en la ciudad –síganme-

Cheese:-New, New- dijo mientras salía completamente de la bolsa de Cream.

Knuckles:-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo sorprendido –¿un gato con alas?-

Cream:-*suspiro* Es Cheese, él se transformó en gatito-

El pelirrojo se quedó viendo impresionado al gatito que al parecer era Cheese, tras unos cuantos minutos se empezó a escuchar ruidos de vehículos acercarse.

Knuckles:-Vámonos rápido antes de que nos vean-

Sonic:-O.K.-

Los tres comenzaron a correr lejos de ahí para que los humanos que se aproximaban rápidamente, guiados por su amigo Knuckles que también había sido transformado en humano.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola compañeros y amigos de FanFiction. Tengo un capitulo de Human After All en el cual hice algunos pequeños notables cambios grandes, por los cuales les daré mis razones: 1.-Se me hacia un poco complicado escribirlo en el anterior formato ya que aparecía gente "desconocida", 2.-En este formato describo (según yo) mejor las cosas y 3.-Se ve bonito. Bueno espero que no les moleste el cambio tan repentino :(_

_¡Que comience el capítulo!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 3-Un encuentro inoportuno_**

Sonic, Knuckles, Cream y el pequeño de Cheese se encontraban todos juntos en el interior de lo que parecía ser una casa… una casa abandonada. En esos momentos hablaban de lo que había provocado el Doctor Eggman y de ¿Por qué los quiso transformar en humanos? Ese tema los traía a todos completamente inquietados en especial a los dos chicos que se encontraban ahí.

—¿Por qué el Doctor nos transformó en estas creaturas? —exclamó Knuckles enojado.

—No lo sé Knuckles, ya sabes que Eggman hace cosas a las que nos les encuentro sentido alguno.

—Como sea, hay que evitar hacer mucho contacto con los humanos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado.

—Los humanos son creaturas egoístas que solo hacen cosas a lo tonto, no me gustan —exclamó con tono serio.

—Vamos Knuckles, no deben ser tan malos —con tono relajado.

—No lo creo —sentenció el pelirrojo algo fastidiado.

En ese momento la pequeña niña se les acercó para hacer un comentario a los dos chicos.

—¿Enserio son tan malos señor Knuckles? —preguntó inquietada.

—Lo poco que he visto de ellos ha hecho que así sean para mí

Cheese se puso sobre la cabeza de la niña y trato de llamar su atención lo cual fue muy rápido y ella se fue a jugar con su amiguito que ahora tenía la forma de un gato.

—Lo que me digas de los humanos no impedirá que yo busque a mis amigos —manifestó Sonic decidido.

—Yo no te estoy diciendo que no los busques, solo que no confíes en los humanos.

Sonic se levantó del cubo de madera en el que estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir en búsqueda del resto de sus amigos, pero justo cuando abrió esta fue interrumpido por la voz del pelirrojo.

—Ojala que los encuentres.

—Ya veraz que sí.

El chico de pelo azul salió disparado de la casa y fue sin dirección alguna a buscar a sus compañeros perdidos. Empezó a recorrer los lugares en los que ya había pasado anteriormente, incluso el lugar en el que tuvo el enfrentamiento con Eggman el cual el lugar estaba rodeado por un montón de humanos que al parecer estaban investigando que había pasado ahí. Paso toda la tarde buscando a alguien familiar pero no logro divisar a ninguno, después se fue y se quedó descansando en lo que parecía ser una tienda de ropa, pero, momentos después.

—¡Auxilio, auxilio, ese sujeto me ha robado el bolso! —grito una mujer mientras señalaba al desconocido.

En ese instante Sonic no puedo evadir el llamado de auxilio de la dama y fue a donde iba el ladrón para recuperar el bolso. El ladrón iba huyendo cuando de repente Sonic sale al frente de él.

—Ese bolso no te pertenece

En ese instante el sujeto saco una navaja y trato de darle a Sonic lo cual fue en vano ya que esquivo todos los ataques, por ultimo Sonic le dio una patada al ladrón, tomó el bolso y dejo al ladrón tirado en una pared. En seguida el chico de pelo azul fue directo con la señora y le devolvió el bolso a lo que la dama le agradeció, le dio una pequeña recompensa la cual eran unos cuantos dólares y momentos después ella se fue. Sonic se quedó parado mientras observaba el dinero que le habían regalado _"De algo servirá"_ pensó el muchacho, los guardo en uno de sus bolsillos del jeans y continuo su búsqueda. Al pasar por una tienda pudo escuchar una voz familiar para él, ¿acaso sería alguno de sus amigos?, tenía que averiguarlo; abrió la puerta de cristal de la tienda, pero justo cuando iba a entrar sucedió algo inesperado ya que una persona se abalanzó hacia Sonic provocando que los dos se cayeran al suelo.

—¿Pero qué…? —dijo Sonic adolorido por la caída.

El chico se asomó hacia el desconocido atacante y vio una cara tan familiar que hiso que se pusiera nervioso y es que era nada más ni nada menos que la chica que estaba eternamente y locamente enamorada de él, era la pequeña y simpática de Amy Rose que aunque haya cambiado a un aspecto humano Sonic la seguía reconociendo perfectamente.

—¡Sonic, al fin te encuentro mi amor! —pronunció la chica con suma felicidad.

—¡¿Amy?! —exclamó sorprendido.

—Sí, soy yo —abrazándolo más fuerte—, no puedes escapar de mis brazos mi querido Sonic.

Tras unos momentos Sonic y Amy se levantaron del suelo y sorpresivamente llego otra persona ahí la cual hiso que el chico se pusiera más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué paso Amy? —dijo un niño de pelo amarillo y ojos azules.

—¡¿Tails?! —pronunció emocionado aun siendo abrazado por la pelirrosa.

—¿Sonic, eres tú? —pregunto impresionado.

—Sí.

En ese instante los dos mejores amigos se dieron un gran abrazo y después incluyeron a la chica a un abrazo.

—Pensé que no los encontraría —exclamó Sonic.

—Yo también pensé que no te encontraría Sonic —dijo la pelirrosa mientras le daba un abrazo a su querido chico.

—¿Qué les paso?

—Nada en especial solo que me encontré con Amy ayer y andábamos buscándote a ti y a los demás

Sonic volteo la mirada hacia Amy y noto que no tenía el típico vestido rojo con el que siempre estaba vestida sino que tenía puesto una blusa rosa escotada, una falda roja, sus botas y su diadema; lo cual le extraño y le dio curiosidad, así que le pregunto.

—¿Amy, que le paso al vestido que siempre llevas puesto?

—Lo dices por esta ropa —dijo mientras se agarraba la blusa—. Cuando me transforme en humana la ropa que traía se rompió toda, por suerte aparecí en un lugar donde había muchas prendas que ponerse y así me puse esta que traigo.

Sonic se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho la chica y seguidamente un pensamiento pervertido le llego a la mente, el pensar a Amy totalmente desnuda, lo cual hiso que se sonrojara y una sonrisa pícara apareciera en su rostro.

—¿Uhm? Te pasa algo Sonic —dijo Amy notando el sonrojo y la sonrisa del chico.

—¡¿Ah?! No, no es nada jajaja —con las mejillas rojas y una gota de sudor.

Amy se le quedo viendo extrañada y después lo abrazo.

—Por cierto encontré a Cream y a Knuckles.

—¡¿Enserio?! ¿Dónde están? —exclamó Tails.

—Están en una casa abandonada, síganme los llevare a donde están ellos.

—Sí —dijeron al unísono Tails y Amy.

Sonic condujo a sus dos amigos encontrados a donde se encontraban los dos que ya había encontrado, en el camino les dijo que habían tenido un enfrentamiento con el malvado Doctor Eggman. Cuando llegaron Amy abrazo fuertemente a su mejor amiga y con Knuckles solo se redujo a un simple saludo, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de Tails ya que éste saludo con un abrazo a los dos.

—Te ves muy cambiado Knuckles —dijo el pequeño niño.

—Mmm...

—Aunque sigues siendo el mismo por dentro

—Bueno ahora que estas aquí Tails, ¿tienes alguna idea de que es lo que provocó Eggman?

—Mmm la verdad no tengo idea de que estaba planeando en transformarnos en humanos —dijo con una cara de concentración.

—¿Bueno y que vamos a hacer mientras aquí? —preguntó Amy.

—Lo mejor será encontrar a los demás, hacer que Eggman nos regrese a la normalidad y nos devuelva a Mobius —respondió Sonic—. Por mientras nos quedaremos aquí hasta que encontremos un mejor lugar en cual hospedarnos.

—Bueno, mientras te tenga a ti no tendré ningún problema —exclamó Amy después de abrazar a el chico que tanto quería.

* * *

_Espero que les guste el capítulo y mil disculpas por haber cambiado el formato :C... sin más ni menos me despido de todos ustedes_

_Hasta luego XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola querido FanFiction :D , tenia algo de tiempo que no subía capítulos para este fic, pero bueno ya lo tienen aquí. Este capítulo será algo corto ya que es como que la introducción para el siguiente el cual será más largo :3 . Espero que les guste :D**

**¡Que comience el cap! :1**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4-Hermosas joyas_**

Las nubes del oscuro cielo avanzaron lentamente cerca de la enorme luna creciente, el museo de la ciudad se encontraba completamente vació a excepción de los guardias de seguridad que deambulaban en él. Justo cerca de la entrada trasera se halla una camioneta cerrada de color oscuro, en ella se ve un hombre robusto vestido de negro el cual es acompañado de otros cuatro hombres vestidos del mismo color esperando pacientemente.

—¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar en este estúpido lugar? —protestó impaciente uno de los hombres de la parte de atrás.

—Paciencia hermano —contestó el hombre del asiento del conductor, el líder para ser exactos—, de todas formas los diamantes serán nuestros —añadió a lo último una sonrisa.

—¿Paciencia?, ¡¿paciencia?! ¡Estoy harto de ser paciente!

El sonido de una alerta proveniente de un reloj de la muñeca de uno de los hombres los hizo callar, en seguida se colocaron una máscara para cubrir sus rostros y agarrando unas armas bajaron de la camioneta. El silencio se hizo presente en los ladrones, caminando sigilosamente a su objetivo. Uno se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, conectó una laptop o portátil en la entrada, con la que hizo un desbloqueo de la clave del museo. En seguida los demás prosiguieron a pasar, el sujeto de la laptop se fue por otro camino junto con otro hombre. Mientras que los demás seguían el mismo sendero.

—Espero que controles todas las cámaras, de otra forma estaremos muertos —dijo el líder por un comunicador con un gesto de dureza.

—Tranquilo, yo sé lo que hago —le respondió con tono relajado.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que se toparon con uno de los guardias, quien deambulaba por ahí, pero en unos segundos un disparo silencioso hizo que ya no pudiera estar de pie, cayendo en un profundo sueño permanente.

Así siguieron hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de metal, pero la resistencia de ésta no fue rival para las explosiones de las bombas, haciéndola ceder el paso a los hombres enmascarados. Al entras se pusieron en distintos puntos estratégicos, mientras uno de ellos, precisamente el líder, se acercaba lentamente a un montón de piedras preciosas, brillando por causa de la luz de los foco. Como la seguridad que brindaba de los láseres había sido desactivada, no iba ser un problema robarlas, siempre y cuando no activara la alarma de seguridad.

—Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, ahora todas estas joyas serán mías —observando el brillo y lo grande de las gemas.

Los demás hombres fueron con su jefe para ayudarlo a retirar su precioso tesoro. Cuando las lograron quitar, las colocaron en un portafolio negro, para mantenerlas seguras.

—Eso ha sido todo, larguémonos de este miserable museo —el líder del equipo tomó el portafolio con firmeza.

Iban a comenzar a caminar cuando una risa femenina los hizo parar, todos comenzaron a buscar de quien se trataba pero no veían absolutamente nada.

—Veo que se están robando mis preciosas joyas —dijo una voz coqueta—, no les dejare hacer eso.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —gritó el líder del equipo.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama y menos después de querer robarle sus joyas —añadió la voz femenina con el mismo tono que antes.

—¿Tus joyas? —dijo otro miembro del escuadrón sosteniendo una pistola.

—Sí, mis joyas.

En ese instante la luz que iluminaba la habitación había sido roto, todos se quedaron alertas al mismo tiempo que a algunos los consumía la ansiedad. Repentinamente uno de los sujetos fue arrastrado por una sombra, lo único que se escucho fue un disparo por el techo y un grito de terror. Uno por uno fue cayendo por la misteriosa sombra que los atacaba, para solo quedar en pie el líder de lo que antes era el escudaron de los ladrones internacionales de joyas.

—¡Muéstrate! —gritó enfurecido.

Un golpe en la espalda fue lo único que sintió para luego caer rendido al frio suelo del museo. Sintió como le arrebataban lentamente el portafolio de las manos, una luz iluminó de linterna se hizo presente para mostrar el rostro del atacante. Se trataba de una joven de pelo corto de color blanco, de hermosos ojos verde agua como el de las joyas que había hurtado, y de una silueta fina; llevaba como vestimenta un pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa de manga larga color rosa un poco abierto de la parte del pecho.

—Te dije que no dejaría que te llevaras mis joyas —dijo esto último para clavarle un golpe en la cara al sujeto, dejándolo inconsciente.

Ella agarró el arma de uno de los hombres y disparó a donde se encontraba una de las joyas que no había sido robada, esto provoco que una alarma se activara en el lugar, alertando a todos los oficiales del museo. Una sonrisa apareció en la muchacha de pelo blanco quien se alejó del sitio del robo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En un departamento se encontraba la presunta ladrona, observando las joyas que recientemente había hurtado de aquellos hombres que se hacían pasar por "ladrones profesionales de joyas", se reía de aquel robo, ya que nadie podía superarla en esa arte.

—Eres tan precioso, tan hermoso —le hablaba a la joya, viéndola con dulzura—. Qué bueno que te salve de esos inútiles, este mundo no es tan malo una vez que se acostumbra una —coloca la joya en una mesa pequeña. Observó el paisaje de la ciudad que tenía en una de las ventanas del departamento—, solamente que me gustaría poder volar, se me haría más fácil robar joyas —puso un gesto de molestia—, pero bueno, aun así nadie puede detener a la mejor ladrona de Mobius… Rouge —agregando emoción a esto último—. Me pregunto, ¿dónde estará, y, que estará haciendo ese chico?

* * *

**Si fue algo corto, lo se. T^T. Pero el siguiente si será más largo y se vera lo que le sucede a uno de nuestros queridos personajes :3**

**Hasta Lueguito X3**


End file.
